Jump Back
by AyameKijo
Summary: What happens when four FB fans decide to get together and create character to go into FB? And what if by some strange power and klutzyness they were transported into the anime as their characters? Will it change the course of events? Will the Sohmas ac
1. Chapter 1

**KiraraTheNekoDemon: Hi everyone! This is a story that me (KiraraTheNekoDemon), Mizukey, Demon-From-Hades, and Kiari Sage have worked on together. These characters are molded after us, so we will know if you steal them!**

**Kyo: So then why are we here?**

**Kiari Sage: Because it's more fun this way!**

**Kyo: That's IT!**

**Yuki: Shut up you stupid cat.**

**Kyo: And you! Why are you here?**

**Demon-From-Hades: Didn't we just explain all that?**

**Yuki: I'm here to protect Miss Honda from HIM.**

**Ayame: Haha! Now is that anyway to treat your brother? And here I was coming to spend the day with you and dear Tohru! **

**KiraraTheNekoDemon: Hey! What about us?**

**Ayame: Oh yes! We can't forget about our dear editors now can we?**

**Kirara, Kiari, Mizukey, Demon and Shigure (just cause): Authors! Authors! **

**Aya: Ahahahaha!**

**Yuki and Kyo: Go home already!**

**Hatori: Causing problems already, Aya? I can't leave you alone for a second.**

**Aya: Hari! I had no idea you would be here!**

**Hatori: Well yes, you wouldn't now would you?**

**Momiji: Tohru! Kiari! Mizukey! Kirara! Demon-From-Hades/tries to hug them/**

**Kyo/hits Momo over the head/ Do you want everyone to know our secret!**

**Momo/cries/ But I want to hug them! Besides, it's not like they don't already know anyways.**

**Kyo: Why you little-!**

**Momo/hugs everyone/ Yeah/Transforms into a rabbit/**

**Kirara: Well let's get started.**

**Yuki: Kirara-kun, aren't you forgetting something? **

**Kirara: Noooo….**

**Shigure/Leans close to Kirara's face/ We don't want you to get into trouble now do we?**

**Kirara: Nooo…Fine! We do not own Kyo, Kagura, Yuki, Hiro, Kisa, Momiji (Momo), Haru, Tohru, Akito, Kazuma, Hana, Uo, Ritsu, or Kyoko. There. /Blushes/**

**Shigure: That it?**

**Kirara: Arrrhhh…or Ayame (Aya), Hatori (Hari), or Shigure ('Gure), or anyone else from Fruits Basket/Huffs/**

**Shigure/Pets Kirara's head/ There that wasn't so hard was it?**

**Mizukey: You have NO idea…**

**Kirara/snort/**

**Jump Back**

Allison (a.k.a. Allie) Deford walked down the street to her friend Jessica's house. She didn't have to walk far really. Jessica only lived about three houses down, and Allie's other friend- Kia- lived right across the street from Jessica.

Allie walked up Jessica's driveway before knocking on the door. She had to wait a full five minutes for anyone came to answer the door. When nobody came to the door Allie just walked in and started to play with Jessica's Golden Retriever puppy, Lily, until someone noticed she was there. A short girl with brown hair stood in the hallway. On her shoulder was a huge book bag stuffed full, a large duffle bag was located on her other shoulder, and a handbag was clutched in front of her as she shut the door behind her.

"Sorry Allie. I had to finish packing." She smiled. Allie eyed her bags.

"Did you bring enough? I mean Holy Cow, Jessica! What's in there, a whole supermarket?" Allie laughed.

"Well, I didn't want to run back home so I brought everything I thought we'd need." Jessica said as we headed to Kia's.

"I don't think we'll need all that." Allie said as she knocked on the door.

This time the door was opened faster, and a black haired Chinese girl stood in the door. She only had one book bag of stuff. She yelled a 'goodbye' into the house and shut the door.

"See! Kia doesn't bring a bunch of stuff." Allie teased the shorter girl.

"Allie! I told you I thought we'd need it!" Jessica whined back at the brown-curly-haired one.

"Will you two cut it out?" Kia scrolled.

"How are you Kia?" Allie smiled, while Jessica just 'hmph'ed.

"Particularly evil today." Kia smiled evilly.

"You had orange juice today didn't you?" Allie and Jess asked.

"Maaayyybbbeeee…." Kia said.

"Yep, she had orange juice." The other two said simultaneously. They had started walking toward the back of the neighborhood. After a short while, they arrived at their friend- Kayla's- house. Kia knocked on the door this time. A moment later, they heard a yell and a bunch of 'thuds'. Moments later the door opened. There stood a tall light brown haired girl holding a book bag and a huge duffle bag. She also shouted a 'goodbye' into the house and shut the door.

"Hey Kayla? What was that 'thud'?" Allie asked. Kayla laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh…that was me…falling down the stairs." She laughed.

"Kayla, be more careful." They said.

"It's not my fault." Kayla grumbled, before smiling. "The stairs tripped me."

"Kayla, stairs can't trip you." Allie laughed.

"Yes they can." Kayla said.

"No they can't." Allie stated.

"Have you seen my stairs?" Kayla questioned.

"Actually, I have." Allie said.

"Fine, meanie." Kayla stuck out her tongue.

"It's hot out here! Allie, can we head back to you're house? Please?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, it's really hot." Kia agreed.

"Okay, let's go!" Allie started off.

"So what are we going to do?" Jessica asked.

"Uhh…I don't know." Kia said.

"Uhh…we can watch Fruits Basket, or we can get on Neopets." Allie said.

"Fruits Basket! I want to listen to Momiji's song!" Jessica said excitedly.

"Tohru, Kyo's picking on me!" Kia said in Momo's voice.

"Tohru, Momo's acting weird!" Jessica whined.

"Jessica, Kyo's supposed to act angry-not whine." Allie and Kia said. Kayla was laughing at them as they all argued.

"But I don't want to act mean." Jessica said.

"But you HAVE to. That's how Kyo acts! He also says 'shut up' a lot," Allie stated.

"Fine then. Shut up Momo!" Jess yelled slightly.

"Tohru, Kyo's picking on me again." Kia said.

Allie spoke next, "It's ok Momo, Tohru is here."

"Aya! Make Momiji shut up! He'll listen to you," Jessica said.

"Oh the rambunctious youth of today! Do not worry my young ones, someday you will all start to understand the complexity of your teenage years." Kayla stated dramatically.

"Your so sick…" Jessica started trying not to whine.

"Perverts! Aya and Kyo are perverts!" Kia pointed at them.

"I am not!" Jessica said.

"Guys, we're here." Allie said. The fake arguing stopped.

"Yay!" Everybody but Allie said. They entered her house and immediately headed for the kitchen to get some snack foods. With that accomplished, they spread out on the living room floor and got to work on whatever they decided to do while they watched the show. Allie popped in the first Fruits Basket DVD and they all started to watch.

"Hey, you guys," Kia said. "Wouldn't it be cool if we could all create a character to go into Fruits Basket?"

"To bad we can't…" Jessica said. Everybody pondered this for a while.

"Who says we can't! Lets draw a character that could go into the anime," said Allie.

"Oh, that would be cool…okay, let's get started." Kayla said, getting out a pad of paper…

…Time Elapses…

…After about an hour everyone was finished with there drawings. "Who wants to go first?" asked Jessica.

"Umm…How 'bout Kia, sense she's the one who suggested it?" Kayla said.

"Okay," Kia turned over her paper, "This is Ciel Minigawa. She's 14, 5'6, and she has a very uncaring personality, but she still acts somewhat like me. She also gets high off of orange juice."

The picture she held up had a very well drawn girl with silver hair and black eyes. Ciel was dressed in baggy black pants and a comfy looking dark purple T-shirt with the word 'I am the Dark Lord. All bow down to me!' on it. She also had an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Wow, that's good!" Everyone said.

"Here's mine," Kayla lifted up her picture, "Her name is Setsuyo Sukimaru(but she goes by Setsu). She's 19 (in college), is 5'9, and has a very mature personality but she still acts like me too. She does have wacky days, especially after she's had cookie dough."

Kayla's picture had a girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a dark blue school-girl uniform, with a dark blue tie and socks. The skirt was a plaid, and the shoes were simple but practical. Her facial expression was very happy, like she had nothing on her mind.

"Ooh, me next," said Allie. "My girl's name is Mizukey Kyoto. She's 16, 5'7", and is rather shy at first, until you get to know her, then you can't shut her up! But other then that she also acts like me."

Allie's picture had a girl with dark brown hair that was down to her ankles. Her eyes were silver. She was also dressed in a school girl's uniform. It had a forest green jacket and skirt, and a lighter green tie and socks. The girl had a shy expression on her face.

"Ok, I guess I'm next, since everybody else already went," Jessica said. "My girl's name is Kiari Sage." Everybody looked at each other and rolled their eyes, smirking. She always chooses that name.

"What is everybody smirking for? And no I don't always choose that name, if that's what you're thinking," Jessica said knowingly. "Anyway, my girl is 14 years old, 5'3", and she has the same personality as I do in real life."

Her picture was of a light brown haired girl with blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with a tang top that was covered with a jacket. She had a little golden retriever puppy by her side.

"What's with the puppy?" Kia asked.

"Well I couldn't leave Lily here all by her self." Jessica pouted.

"And hey, Kayla? Why is yours so old?" Kia asked.

"Well I like older women…I mean-uh…men." Kayla stumbled.

"Aya! Stop being a pervert!" Kia shouted.

"But 'Homo'ness is so much fun!" Kayla said with a grin. Everyone in the room at that point scooted away from her with very suspicious eyes. Kayla's face took on a scowl.

"Oh come on! I'm just joking! Jeez." Kayla snorted at their stupidity (Mizukey, Demon, and Kiari: Hey! We are NOT stupid! Kirara: Yeah, yeah…whateva' floats your boat. Kiari, Mizukey, and Demon/Glare/ Kirara/Sticks out tongue and does a peace sign/ Boo-yeah!), "Anyways, I'm ready to start to pig out, and guess what I brought? COOKIE DOUGH!"

At this, everyones ears perked up (Demon: They can do that? Kirara: Mine can.) After evenly splitting up the cookie dough (this meaning Kayla got two extra pieces), everyone sat down and watched the Fruits Basket episode were they go to the lake house. Slowly everyone drifted off to sleep, but Kayla and Kia. Kayla was rewinding the DVD to watch it again. Kia just stared at her.

"Are you watching it AGAIN?" Kia asked. Kayla grinned cheesily and nodded her head as fast as she possibly could.

"What can I say? I'm an obsessed Aya, 'Gure, and Hari fan and their all in this episode. Besides it's like the BEST episode of all time. We all agreed on that." Kayla said hitting 'play.'

"And when was this?"

"Yesterday."

"And I wasn't here yesterday, so we didn't **_all _**agree." Kia replied smugly.

"Your no fun." Kayla glared.

"It is good though. But I like it when Haru shows up to."

"Yeah that one's okay. But Haru's not my favorite character."

"True…" Kia pondered. The two watched the episode again, laughing and criticizing the characters. Finally they too, grew tired and decided. As Kayla went to take out her DVD and move to her sleeping bag, she stepped on the DVD players cord. The cord snapped and in a flash of color, the screen went purple.

"Eep!" Kayla panicked.

_Oh shit! I broke Allie's TV! And no one's awake to help me! Waaahhh! Why do these things always happen to me!_ Kayla whined in her mind, cursing out at her luck. _Oh God, why couldn't you have made me stop?_

Stumbling her way over to the back of the TV in the dark, she got down on her hands and knees. Finding the cord, she fumbled about in the darkness to plug it back in.

_Okay, this one looks like it's yellow. And this one looks white-and this one red! _She hit the DVD player on. It didn't work. _Oh, Allie can just fix it in the morning! I'm going to bed!_

And with that she crawled in her sleeping bag-everyone now asleep. The TV still glowed purple.

**Kirara: That's it for now everyone. Don't cha just love me.**

**Mizukey: And you left my TV broken?**

**Demon: And what's with this me stuff? We are helping you know.**

**Kirara: hehe…Review of face the rafth of Tetsigua! **

**In the background (Demon and Mizukey): That still doesn't answer our questions! **

**Kyo and Yuki: What the hell's Tetsigua?**

**People Reading story who know what Tetsigua is/run after reviewing/**

**People who don't know and don't review: What's a Tetsigua…O.o?**

**Tetsigua/Comes out and slashes at them/**

**PWDKAGR/Die/**

**Kyo: Whoa! What the hell was THAT!**

**Kiari: We did warn you…**

**Demon/Laughs/ The deserved it!**

**Tohru/faints/**

**Yuki: Miss Honda!**

**Kirara/pokes at dead bodies/ Ooohhh…we should do this more often!**

**Mizukey: Leave the dead bodies alone Kirara. You don't know were they've been.**

**Kirara: Awww…/sniffsniff/…but it's fun!**

**Demon: Besides, I need those later. The can be my target practice…Evil grin**

**EVERYONE: 'Till later!**

**Kirara/pops up/ I wonder where 'Gure and Aya went?**

**EVERYONE ALONG WITH HARI: I don't think you want to know…**


	2. Kansas is no more

**KiraraTheNekoDemon: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Demon-From-Hades: What was that for?**

**Kyo/Stares suspiciously/ What the heck are you up to now, onna?**

Mizukey and Kiari (in background): I think she's finally lost it.

**Demon (also in bg): Yep, I think all that cookie dough's gone to her head.**

Kirara: Hehehe…Now that all of you dear dead readers from the last chapter have…I have something for you.

**Ghost From Died Bodies: W-what I-is I-it?**

**Kirara: Mwahahahahaha! Tensaiga!**

**Tensaiga/Slashes died bodies/**

**Ghost: W-what/Disappear/**

**Bodies/start to move and slowly stand/ W-what happened?**

**Kirara: I will never reveal my secret! Mwahahaha! Now make sure you review! Got that!**

**People/nod/**

**Kiari/sighs, goes over and starts to explain/ Basically she brought you back to life using the Tensaiga's reviving power. It basically brings you back to life.**

**Demon: The only question is, is how in the heck did you get that away from Sesshomaru?**

**A mysterious very dangerous sounding voice: That is what _I _would like to know.**

**Kirara/very nervous laugh/ Umm..hehe..about that, Sesshomaru…I'm sorry! I had to or they'd never review! I was just temporarily borrowing it. I was going to return it. /gets a puppy dog face sniffsniff/**

**Sesshomaru (aka mystery voice): /glares/ Onna, just give me the sword before I decide to end your pathetic nigen life.**

**Kirara/hands Sesshomaru the sword/ You know very well that I am not just a mere nigen. I _am_ in my fire cat demon form, you know…/underbreath/ Fluffy. Eep!**

**Sesshomaru/Starts to try and strangle Kirara as she tries to get away/**

**Mizukey: This is going to take a while…**

**Kiari: I brought cards! Anyone want to play?**

**Hana: Yes, why don't we play rich man, poor man?**

**Uo: It seems like your going to lose again orange-top.**

**Kyo: You talking to me?**

**Uo: Who else, carrot-top?**

**Kyo: Oh that's it! Your going down, yankee!**

**Yuki: Why don't you shut up you stupid cat?**

**Kyo: Oh yeah! You want a piece of me too, ya damn rat!**

**Yuki: Your just going to lose.**

**Kyo: Bring it on, rat! **

**Tohru: Kyo-kun, please don't fight. It's not good for the reviews.**

**Demon: Actually, it is very good for the reviews.**

**Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Uo: It is?**

**Demon, Kiari, and Mizukey: Yep. Besides, all good stories have conflict in them. At least that's what our English teachers say.**

**Demon: Also, I personally like flames, so you can flame us. How many times do you hear that a day?**

**Kirara: NONE! AHHHHHHHHHH! Don't murder me/Runs from Sessh./**

**Sesshomaru: /Growls/**

**Kiari: Maybe we should just start the story…**

**Mizukey: /puts down card and picks up new one/ That's fine with me…Here you guys go! And we do not own any of the original FB characters.**

Reviews 

**Kirara: Oh and Kiari, yes I used your name but not on your character. I'm not that stupid, ya know. /still running/**

Chapter Two 

The sound of chirping birds awoke Kia as she rolled out of the mass of blankets on the floor. She yawned and stretched as a slight breeze brushed against her. Deciding that she didn't want to wake up yet, she sent a curse at the birds before falling back into her sleeping bag and curling up. The breeze was still softly caressing her face.

_What the f#! What's a breeze doing in Allie's house?_ Kia's eyes opened to stare at the blue ceiling now as the sky. After staring at it for a moment, she looked around for Allie spotting a bunch of trees as she did. Locating that Allie was just a few feet to her left she crawled over next to her and poked her.

"Allie…Allie…Allie!" Kia yelled as Allie swatted her hand away.

"What…?" Allie rolled over. Kia blinked.

"Allie, your mom wasn't planning on doing house renovations anytime soon, was she?" Kia asked.

"What?" Allie stated, sitting up. At seeing all of the trees around- plus the fact that they where outside- she froze and just stared at the sky.

"See what I mean?" Kia said. Allie nodded and moved over to where the lump that was Jessica was. Allie poked at the lump.

"Jessica…Jessi-CA! Aahhhhh!" Allie yelled as a golden retriever puppy head poked out of pile. "Kia, Jessica's turned into a DOG!"

"What?" Kia asked, then she spotted the puppy, "Eahh! Jessica! What do we do?"

"I have no idea!" The two of them start to cry and the puppy came over to lick away their tears, "Jessica!"

"What?" They heard a voice ask behind them. They both look over at pile of blankets. Jessica's head was poking out from under them.

"JESSICA!" Allie and Kia ran over and hugged the girl.

"Uh…guys…why are you hugging me?" Jessica asked nervously.

"We thought you we're a DOG!" They bailed.

"Uh-okay?" Jessica said, then she spotted the puppy, "LILY!"

Lily wagged her tail with a woof.

"Why are you at Allie's house?" She asked the puppy.

"That's sort of our other problem. I'd better wake Kayla up." Allie said and went over to poke at Kayla as Jessica looked around.

"Kayla, time to wake up…"

"…five more minutes…"

"No, Kayla. I think it's time you really need to get up…"

"Urg," Kayla grumbled as she forced her eyes to open and try to focus on Allie, "What?"

"Take a good look around." Kia growled slightly. Kayla looked around the now wall-less 'room'. As soon as her brain had slowly registered the facts, she shook her head to clear it and took another look. After doing so, she sat there in a daze.

"Lily, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Jessica said in bewilderment.

"Ya think?" Kia replied sarcastically. Kayla and Allie just stared at each other a moment.

"This is-" Allie started.

"-great!" Kayla finished.

"I was going to say freakishly weird, but ok…"

"Kayla, how is winding up in the middle of no where a good thing!" Kia shouted.

"Allie, I think Kia's having a nervous breakdown." Jessica whispered. Kia glared at them.

"It's a good thing because at least we're all together." Kayla said going back into her half-daze. Kia seemed to calm down after hearing this.

"You and your crazy mood swings, Kayla…" Allie grumbled.

"I…Yawn…heard that…" Kayla whipped her watering eyes.

"You know, we'd better think of a way to find a way out of here." Jessica said. They all looked at the surrounding forest again.

All was silent for a while.

Then…Lily barked.

"Ugh! It's hopeless!" Kayla fell back into the blankets in defeat.

"No it's not!" Allie scowled.

"Ya like, why don't we...um…yeah…" Kia's idea drifted off on her as she tried to think of a way out of the forest.

"I told you it's hopeless…" Kayla grumbled. Allie and Jessica sent her a glare that clearly said 'Your not helping!' Kayla laughed nervously before yawning again.

"Well…we could try to let Lily let find the way and we could follow her?" Jessica said. Everyone stared at her like she was insane- which she sort of was.

"What, she's smart!" Jessica said hugging her puppy. Lily barked again.

"We could just wait here, or we could even point in a random direction and just start walking." Kia said. Now everyone stared at her.

"And this is how you always get lost…let's just spin a bottle around and walk in the direction it points," Kayla said, "Though the staying here plan ain't half bad."

"We could use a red marker or ribbon to mark which way we've gone." Allie said.

"Only problem is, is where are we going to get the markers and ribbons, Allie?" Kayla asked sarcastically. Allie shrugged. Kayla laughed.

"Hey! Our bags are still here!" Jessica said, lifting up a blanket and pointing at said objects.

"Some of my stuff's here to!" Allie exclaimed.

"I just remembered…I have some yarn in my bag." Kia said.

"Why did you have yarn in your bag Kia?" Allie asked.

"Because my cousin was teaching me how to knit." She answered.

"Oh…" They replied.

Silence.

"In that case, we'd better pack this stuff up and get a move on. Kia can you get your yarn out?" Allie said. Kia nodded and went to get the yarn. Jessica found a small piece of rope, long enough to use as a temporary leash before going over to help Kayla pack up the blankets and the rest of Allie's stuff. Allie was wandering the edge of the trees- trying to find which way looked the best way to travel.

"Done!" Kayla and Jessica cheered.

"Here's the yarn." Kia handed Allie a ball of lime green colored string.

"You guys ready? We're going this way." Allie sling on of Kayla's bags over her shoulder and pointed to a small almost trail-like path leading toward the left.

They started down the trail with Allie leading with Jessica and Lily next to her, while Kayla and Kia followed (they get lost easier, so everyone thought it better that they follow- especially Kia.). They looked like a bunch of foreign traveling hikers.

/One Hour Later/

"My feet hurt…" Kia whined.

"My shoulder hurt…" Jessica complained.

"Mine too." Kayla agreed.

"My back hurts…" Allie whined as well.

Lily licked her paw and whined in agreement.

"Allie can't we take a brake?" Kia and Jessica asked.

"I need sugar…" Kayla blurted out.

"Let's get up and beyond those bushes there and then we can." Allie pointed with a tired smile. Jessica and Kia nodded. Kayla was to busy mumbling to even bother.

"…coffee…cake batter…brownies…icing…_cookie dough!_"

"She's lost it." They said before continuing down toward the bushes. Allie was about to push her way through the bushes when Jessica stopped her.

"Allie, did you get new contacts?" She asked. Allie turned to face her fully.

"No, why?"

"Because your eyes are silver." Jessica replied.

"WHAT!" Allie shouted, half way between amazement and horror.

"Uh- yay." Jessica backed up nervously- incase if Allie erupted in angry (which hardly _ever_ happens), "And Kia…your hairs now silver and your eyes are black."

"WHAT!" Kia also erupted though hers was more in amazement.

"And um- Kayla's hair and eye's are now a lot darker."

"WHAT!" Kayla was now suddenly aware of the world around her.

Everyone now looked at Kayla. Her hair was now black and her eyes where a dark brown. She was also growing in height (Mizukey: Like she needs to be any taller…Kirara: I resent that!) and seemed to have a smaller build then earlier.

"Jessica, your hairs a bit lighter also." Allie said, after examining the shortest member of the group.

"Allie…" Jessica started before Kia interrupted.

"I thing we've…"

"Transformed into our…"

"Anime selves." Allie finished for Kayla.

"You mean, I'm Ciel now?" Kia asked. Allie nodded.

"And I'm Kiari?" Allie nodded at Jessica.

"Setsu?" Kayla asked. Allie nodded once again.

"And that means that I'm Mizukey?" Allie asked. (Kirara: See Kiari, your name is not tied to your character. I made sure of that, but I also had to use it because I love it so much!). The other three nodded.

"And now we're trapped in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere stuck in the bodies of fictional anime characters that we made up with almost no hope of being rescued…sounds like a typical day inside my mind…" Kayla said.

"Dun dun dun!" All four sang dramatically.

And that was when Lily jumped up on Kia.

**Kirara: /still running away from the InuYoukai (or dog demon), Sesshomaru/ Sesshomaru! Can't you stop! I don't wanna become puppy chow!**

**Sesshomaru: /Flicks lighting whip and snags Kirara's foot thereby tripping her./ Onna (girl), I do hope that you are prepared for pain.**

**Kirara: /Gulps, sniffs, starts to pout/ B-but I don't wanna DIE yet! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh/hic hic/ WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sesshomaru: /pins Kirara to wall and covers her mouth with his one and only hand/ Nigen shut your mouth now.**

**Demon: Uh-oh, Kirara's in for it now… /sits and watches with a bag of popcorn along with others/**

**Mizukey/nods/ She's doomed…**

**Kiari: Yep, death by fluff. /suddenly slaps hand over mouth and looks at sessh./**

**Sesshomaru: /turns and glares murderously at Kiari /What did you say/growls/eyes turn red/**

**Kiari: Oops…?**

**Sesshomaru: /charges and tries to now strangle her/**

**Mizukey: Sesshomaru, don't! It's not her fault that your tails so fluffy/suddenly relizes what she said as Sessh. Glares at her/ Uh-oh…/starts to run/**

**Demon: I am surrounded by idiots…/watches scene unfold/ But this _is _highly amusing…/glances at readers/…this may take awhile…/grabs lawn chair/…Stay if you want but I don't think anything else is going to be written here…/starts to laugh at Kirara, Mizukey, and Kiari/**


	3. Beautiful Angel of Cookie Dough

**Kirara:**** Now that the inu's (dog's) out of the picture…ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!!**

**Kiari:**** Do you always have to write such long disclaimers, Kirara-kun?**

**Kirara:**** -sits and ponders this a while- -looks up and nods really quickly- Yep!**

**Kiari:**** -sighs- Why me, world? Why me? –looks up at the sky-**

**Kirara:**** Wow, we have a sky? –looks up at it-**

**Mizukey:**** You're the one writing this whole thing! Shouldn't you know if there's a sky or not!?! -looks up from book she's reading-**

**Kirara:**** Hey, I maybe writing this but that doesn't mean I know the own extent of my mind! It's too vast to know it all. So there! Pffffffflllllltttt! –blows a raspberry- **

**Demon:**** -looks at the confused readers who where lost from the inu part- -sighs- Guys, I think our readers are wondering how the heck we got rid of Sesshomaru (a.k.a. Lord of Fluff)…ok, well here's the deal. **

**Kiari:**** OK, first we like-**

**Kirara:**** Yay! Then we did **_**that…**_

**Mizukey:**** Oh! And then we-**

**Kirara:**** Yeah! And then POOF!!! He was gone!**

**Demon:**** Yep, that's what happened. Now, are we ready to **_**start?**_

**Kirara: ****I think we're forgetting something….oh well, yep!**

**Aya (suddenly appears):**** They do not own anything from Fruits Basket or Harry Potter. Now, BEHOLD MY GREATNESS!!! –gets pushed out of the way by Kiari and Mizukey as Demon runs away from him hissing-**

**Kirara:**** NOOOO!!!! AAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!! -runs after him-**

Chapter Three 

"YAAAAHHHH!!!" Kia yelled as she fell back into the bush. A few seconds later a loud 'owww…' was heard.

"Kia! Are you alright!?!" They asked, running over to help the poor girl (Kirara: **snorts **More like….a ditzy psychopath. _**eyes Demon as she glares at her**_ Demon: Don't make me call Mommy Bella on you…). Kia was sitting on the ground rubbing her butt and trying to keep Lily from drooling all over her.

"Jessie! Get your dog away from me! I don't need a second bath, thank you very much," Kia whined, pushing the puppy away. Lily whimpered as she tried to lick Kia's face.

"Lily!" Jessie called to her puppy. Lily ran over and Jessica kneeled down to hug her. Both of them looked at Kia, their faces pouting in the ever-so-famous puppy dog look.

"How can you not want to cuddle a face this adorable?" Jessie whined. Lily whimpered in agreement. Kia stood and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Easily," she replied. Just as Jessica was about to inquire on want Kia meant, Allie interrupted.

"Kia, do you realize what you just found!?! A trail! You're a guineas!" she hugged the girl in excitement. Indeed, she had found the beloved path to their freedom. The trail looked fairly used and held evidence of human use.

"Of course I am," Kia replied in response, a playful smug look plastered on her face. Jessica and Kayla were jumping up and down, screaming repeatedly 'We get food! We get food! Sugary, sugary food!'

Energy now flooding back through their veins, they dashed off into the forest- Kayla chanting 'sugar' the whole way. The path seemed to be widening as they went on. Soon, the trees started to thin out and opened into a park on the outskirts of a city.

The group stopped to admire the buildings. Walking out of the park and into town, they looked at all the people walking around. A few were casting them rather odd looks, but they took no notice.

"Wow…" breathed Kayla, looking up at the neon lights and tall buildings.

"This is so awesome…" Jessica was wide eyed.

"What in the heck?" Allie asked.

"It burns!" Kia said, throwing her arms up dramatically in front of her face from the bright lights and colors.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at her. She poked an eye from between her arms. She then proceeded to 'hiss' at them. They just raised an eyebrow, before Lily yipped and tackled the strange girl (Mizukey: And that would indicate who, precisely? Kirara and Demon: shrug Kiari: Us all of course! Demon: AND WHY ARE DOGS SUDDENLY ATTACKING ME!?!?!? Kirara: See? She knew it was her all along. Demon: -_**growls-**_). She screamed as she fell. Everyone else proceeded to walk into the city as Kia wrestled with the overly cute puppy.

Finally escaping, Kia dashed to catch up with the others- the puppy followed. When she reached them, she twaked them across the head with a 'hmph'. Kayla, Allie, and Jessie turned and gave their attacker a sheepish grin.

After another three minutes of walking, Kayla had gone back to one of her 'must hunt down all the sugary goodness that is called cookie dough within a three mile radius' sprees. She dragged her tired friends up and down the streets looking for the Holy Goodness. They soon reached a quieter part of town and decided to ask someone where to look for the shop before the got lost anymore then they already were.

"There's someone! Hurry up Kayla!" Allie said dragging the protesting girl behind her. They dashed up to a young man in a dark blue school uniform.

"Excuse me, sir," Allie called, "would you mind giving us directions? We're kind of lost."

"Sure, just tell me where you're headed and I can point you there," the boy turned to face them. All of the girls froze in horrific amazement.

"Y-yo-yo-you-you're…"

"I-it _can't_ _be_!"

"No way!"

"I want my cookie dough! I want my- oh…" Their eyes were wide as they stared up at the violet haired angel before them.

"Excuse me but do I know you?" the boy asked when they froze.

"You're Yu-" Jessica started before Allie and Kia recovered and slapped their hands over her mouth.

"Oh, no. There's no possible way you would know us. You just happen to look like-"

"YUKI!!! YOU'RE YUKI SOHMA!!!" Kayla blurted out pointing at the wonderful violet angel. Yuki started at the loud accusation.

"I'm Yuki. But I would really like to know how you knew that. As far as I know, I don't remember ever meeting any you," the angel tilted his head in curiosity.

Before any of them could ever reach her, Kayla had begun the explanation of the wonders of anime. By the end of the explanation, the others were covering their eyes in horror- having no way to stop the crazed-cookie-dough induced mind-set of the girl before them.

"So that's how we know who you are!" Kayla grinned getting up in his face slightly to get a better look at him.

"Um…that's –uh- nice…" Yuki leaned away from her when she entered his personal bubble. Kia, Jessica, and Allie could almost practically see a sweat drop of disbelief travel down his face from their position behind him. They sighed in relief. Kia pushed the older blabbering girl out of Yuki's face before smiling up at the teen.

"Ignore her. She has slight….mental issues. Her mind set is normally that of a three year olds." Kia said smiling, as if she had not a care in the world.

"Hey! I resent that!" Kayla shouted from her spot on the ground, having fallen when the evil Asian pushed her away.

"More like resemble…" Jessica snickered.

Kayla huffed and decided to ignore her so-called-friends.

"It okay, Nii-chan. We still love you," Jessica patted Kayla's head. Yuki's eyes widened a bit as he heard this. Jessica was forced to jump away from her torturing when Kayla tried to whack her.

"Nee-chan, baka! I'm not a guy! I just got dubbed to be one," Kayla corrected.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!!!" Allie commanded. Everyone shut up as all attention was focused on her. Allie coughed nervously.

"We're getting off subject here. Sorry for all the trouble Yuki-san, but we were going to ask directions to the nearest store. As you've probably figured out, we're not from around here," she continued. Yuki sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm sort of headed there myself. Honda-san needed some groceries but she has to work tonight so it'll be to late to get them when she gets off," Yuki smiled at Allie, "I guess you could follow me there. It would be nice to have some company. Even…"

He glanced over at Kayla.

"Even if a few of us are psychos," Kia laughed -a very _eerie_ laugh.

Allie snickered at her friends silently. Yuki saw her laughing and couldn't help but join her. They were psychos after all. Soon all of their laughter rang down the street. A few people even stared at them as they walked past. Eventually their laughter died down.

"I'm sorry," Yuki laughed, "I don't normally do that, but you guys seemed like you were having so much fun I just couldn't help it."

All the girls smiled.

"That's okay, I like your laugh," Allie smiled nervously.

"Yeah, your laugh reminds me of bells," Jessica twirled around.

"Pretty. Very pretty." Kia stated, her arms folded at her chest.

This statement caused another wave of laughter and earned a blush from Yuki.

"I agree with Kia," Kayla laughed. Upon hearing this Yuki's dimmed his laughter.

"That reminds me. I do not know your names," Yuki thought out loud.

"Hehe. Sorry 'bout that!" Jessica said, "I guess we should introduce or selves."

"But what names do we use?" Kayla asked, actually saying something smart for once.

"Wow, she actually said something smart for once," Allie stared in mock amazement, "Well I guess we can go by the names we came up with for here. It would suit us a little bit better while we're like this, but I think we should give our other names too."

The girls nodded at Allie's idea.

"Okay, I'm Jessica Wages, but I'm going to go by Kiari Sage while I'm here."

"Konichiwa! I'm Kayla Eeeds, a.k.a. Setsuyo Sukimaru, but I think I'll have you guys call me Setsu."

"I'm Kia Wuu, but call me Ciel Minigawa."

"I'm Allie Hatemore (Kirara: I switched her last name. It reminded me to much of the car Ford. Mizu: And you chose the name why then? Kirara: because I like it. It just reminds me of a Ford car though. Mizu: -.-? How'd you even come up with it? Kirara: I saw it on the back of someone's shirt. Mizu, Kiari, Demon: …), but I'm going to go by Mizukey Kyoto."

"It's nice to meet you all, as you know I am Yuki Sohma. So are you all planning on staying here long?" he asked. The girls sweatdropped.

"Umm…we're not sure really. We sort of just ended up here and we're not sure how long will be staying," Allie said as they walked into a store. Kayla and Jessica had disappeared sometime during the conversation into the depths of the store, though Allie had a pretty good idea where she'd find them. Allie and Kia followed Yuki as they continued to talk.

"So where are you staying?" Yuki asked as he picked out some fish.

"We don't really have a place to stay yet…" Allie trailed off.

"Well, if you need to you could alwa-" he was cut of by a cry.

"COOKIE DOUGH!!! MY PRECIOUS!!!! YOU SHALL NEVER LEAVE MY SIGHT AGAIN!!!" A familiar voice rang out. Allie, Kia, and Yuki turned the corner to see Kayla clutching a package of cookie dough with a basket on her arm that was filled to the brim with cookie dough and a carton of milk. Allie went over and tried to reach for the cookie dough but Kayla stepped away from her and hissed.

"Kayla, hand over the cookie dough," Allie commanded, holding out her hand.

"NEVER!!! It is MINE!!!" Kayla shouted, receiving weird looks from other people around her.

"And how are you going to pay for it?" Allie asked, her eyebrow raised. Kayla grinned triumphantly and held up an envelope filled with money.

"I found money inside my bag!!! Jessie found some too in hers!!! I don't think it's a ton but it will cover this easily!" Kayla grinned and skipped away to pay for her C.D.

Allie sighed. Kia was bored and naming everything in sight. Yuki sweatdropped.

"SUNKIST!!!!!!" they jumped as another voice yelled out.

"Jessie." Allie and Kia said at the same time. Deciding not to bother checking on their other friend, they quickly helped Yuki finish shopping. By the time they were done and had paid, Kayla and Jessie were already waiting on them outside the store- Kayla munching on her C.D. and Jessie drinking Sunkist. As Allie and Kia started over to grab there friends, Yuki waited at the edge of the road.

"Well, I guess we'll be going. We have to go looking for a hotel now, I guess." Kia and Allie said.

"Well, actually, I could be of some help. If you want, you can come to stay at our house for the night. It's already getting late and you don't know your way around. We have a large spare room that you could use. We would have two but the other spare room is being used by my brother, Ayame." Yuki said sounding a little angry.

"Ayame? Ayame Sohma?" Kayla looked up at Yuki. Yuki nodded. Before anyone could do anything, Kayla had them all by the hand and was dashing down the street, everyone flying in the air behind her.

"AYA!!!"

**Kirara: Hehe! Srry about not posting for a while!!! –Boom crashes in the background- Uh-oh…**

**Kiari: Was that..?**

**Demon: I think it was…**

**Mizu:….**

**Kirara: I think we'd better run…**

**Kiari: I don't want to become doggy chow!!! –runs-**

**Demon: -hides-**

**Mizu: -hides with Demon as Kirara and Kiari run away to some far distant land. Somewhere a loud roar is heard- **

**Aya: -pops up out of nowhere- Till next time, my precious subjects!**


End file.
